A Daring Act
by Kaye-Li
Summary: Ginny was dared to do something that might make Ron kill, Hermione gasped, Harry shocked, girls glare, professors angry, and Draco Malfoy whipped.


**Disclaimer: I won nothing you recognize from the book of Harry Potter.**

**A Daring Act**

**By**

**Kay Li**

**Summary: Ginny was dared to do something that might make Ron kill, Hermione gasped, Harry shocked, girls glare, professors angry, and Draco Malfoy whipped. **

**Part One**

"So Ginny, truth or dare?" My best friend, Raven Silaway, asked with an evil glint in her eyes. I swallowed nervously. When she has that 'evil glint thing' – I know she's planning something that is really embarrassing… I remember the time – oh –never mind…

Anyway, obviously, we are playing truth or dare, (juts the two of us) well not exactly truth or dare – it's more of a dare since we aren't exactly allowed to pick truth which makes me even more nervous. We do this every Wednesday night in the common room.

"Uhh… dare?" I said, more of a question than a statement.

Raven smiled evilly. Oh god! I'm going to die! The 'evil smile' is also one of the signs that I'm going to regret ever saying the word dare! I don't even know why I always play this game with her every time she asks!

"Well, Gin, you know that when you say the word 'dare', you can't back out right?" Raven said her 'evil smile' still present in her face.

I gulped down nervously.

"I think so. Why?"

"Because this is what you're going to do…"

After a few moments, she finished what she was saying and I stared into space before I started screaming my head off!

"No way! Rae! Even if you're my best friend, and even if this is truth or dare, I won't risk my dignity, and everything I am for one stupid dare! He's my family's worst enemy for God's sake!" Yup- I'm so dramatic. But who wouldn't be? This dare is too much! I would walk around naked rather than this… Eeww… Or maybe not…

"But Gin, you can't back out! You know the rules!" Raven argued.

I glared at her. "I don't give a damn to those rules, their not even written!"

"Well, unwritten rules are more special than written ones!"

I rolled my eyes. "That's really lame, you know!"

"I know. So just do it or I'll be forced to take on measures!" She said with a smirk.

I looked at her nervously. "What measures?"

Her smirk widened. "You do know about the last summer, right?"

My eyes widened. Okay, that was definitely embarrassing.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"You wouldn't do that, not to your bestest friend in the whole world!" I said with the best puppy dog eyes I could do. Unfortunately, she just rolled her eyes.

"Bestest isn't even a word. And yes, I would do that."

"Humph! Still no! There's no way I will do your dare! And I don't know where the Slytherin House is," Yes, that's a really good problem. No one is allowed to know where the other houses are except theirs.

"I know it." Raven confidently said.

I glared at her but then smiled. "What about the password?" Aha! That's a real tough one.

She flashed me a sweet-evil smile "Sneaky Snake."

My eyes widened. "How the hell did you know that?"

"I have my ways. So enough, just do it."

"Now? I didn't even agree to this!"

"Fine,"

"Still no way, it's a plain no!"

"Your choice,"

"I won't do it, never as in EVER!"

I shook my head profusely and slapped my forehead as I got out of the invisibility cloak which I stole from Harry – well not really me, it was Raven (who else). So why the hell am I standing here? In front of that stupid Malfoy's room! Arghhh… Stupid last summer! Now I have to do this and I'll be lucky if I still have at least a little bit of dignity left after this – well at least I would have fooled Malfoy or at least I think I would.

I sighed heavily as I very quietly and slowly whispered 'Alohomora' to the door since Malfoy – even if he was the biggest jerk that walked on the planet, probably could here the slightest sound being trained to be a Deatheater and all that crap. Eek! I can't believe I'm going to this with a future Deatheater.

I quietly and very slowly entered his room which was very uhh… green and silver… His bedroom was huge and on his OWN too… Humph! Why couldn't I get a room like that! Damn wealthy people!

I looked at Malfoy and thank god that he has his back turned. I silently stripped down my clothes to a black tube and a really short black short, and quietly and very nervously – I might add, slipped beside him, and then wrapped the blanket just above my breasts.

I nudged him slightly, praying that he wouldn't wake up which was the opposite of my purpose being here but of course, with his overly sensitive senses (I hope not)- he woke up and jump into a wand dueling position which made me gasp in surprise (well, maybe the fact that he was shirtless and only in his boxers too was the other reason… Because even if he is the biggest jerk in the planet- he is still one of the most gorgeous guys in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry).

He glared at me before his eyes widening as he recognized my face.

"What the hell are you doing here, Weasley?" He asked his voice filled with disgust and shock.

I glared at him in my mind before silently praying. _Time to act._

I sat up, still securing the blanket above my black tube so that it looks like – well you know what it looks like…

"Well, the fact that I'm your wife doesn't ring a bell?" I said sarcastically. _Please believe me! Please!_

His eyes widened even more. "I have a wife??? And I'm married to _you -_a _Weasley?_"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, what else would I be doing in your bed, living in your house and having three kids? Or have you forgotten about them too? And yes, Draco, you are _married _to a _Weasley_."

"I have kids???" He asked more to himself than to me as his eyes widened a little bit more if that was even possible.

"Yes, two boys and a girl!" I said trying to look annoyed but I was trying so hard not to laugh. He was so shocked and confused making this a very rare Malfoy moment. _Think of what will happen after this. Think about it._ I thought to try to stop myself from laughing.

"Shit! How long did I sleep?" He murmured to himself. I bit my lip to stop from laughing out loud.

"You're really going mental, huh? First you forget your family whom you had for about seven years and now, you're talking to yourself." I said, rolling my eyes for effect. I was really getting good at this acting thing and my nervousness was almost gone.

"Seven freaking years?" Draco sat down for a moment- probably to think it all down. I wouldn't blame him. I f I were in his place I would be screaming and cursing my head off. He bowed and supported his head with his hands.

After a few moments of silence, I decided to speak.

"So do you remember everything now? Or do I have to tell you everything from the beginning…" I said which was not hard to do since I could just use my fantasy of getting married to Harry – of course with few adjusted details… But when he sat up straight and looked at me in the eye.

Something was different. A smirk was evident in his face.

"Yes, I remember everything now." He said with an 'evil smirk'.

**Author Notes: Well, this is up to chapter two and only that. I wish that you liked this one. Please give me long reviews – it gives me inspiration to write and if you want chap 2 than please review! I promise to update the rest of my stories! Thanks! **


End file.
